Strange Encounter
by robinmichelle17
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Kagome and my Oc.


All Kagome could do was run. Inuyasha has hurt her for the last time. Kagome was leaving and wasn't gonna come back ever. She stopped as she ran into a wall, looking up she realized it wasn't a wall. It was a demon. The demon had long auburn hair tied back with a ribbon. He had slightly pointed ears and striking green eyes. looking further down, Kagome noticed a beautiful auburn tail sticking from behind what seemed to be a male demon. This demon seemed somewhat familiar, but Kagome couldn't put her finger on who it was. She resorted to stuttering instead.

"I'm s-so sorry sir! I didn't have any intention of running into you at all. I-" Kagome was cut off as the strange demon gently wiped away an unknown stray tear.

"Why are you crying? A beautiful young women such as yourself shouldn't be shedding tears," the male demon said with a deep sexy voice.

Shivers of pure pleasure went up Kagome's spine as she looked him in the eyes. The man was drawing her in. She didn't understand how, but he was.

"My name is Kuro, son of Shippo and Reina. It is very nice to meet you Mrs?"

"Oh! M-my name is Kagome! It's very nice to meet you Kuro."

Kagome's heart rate started to go up as she talked to this new demon. She didn't know why at all. Maybe she was getting sick. With a sudden spark of realization, Kagome repeated Kuro's introduction in his head. He's the son of Shippo! That means he's from the future.

'What is Shippo's son doing here in the past. Surely he shouldn't be here on his own. Is there a mission he's on specifically?' Thought Kagome.

She tuned back in when the handsome demon began to speak again.

"I'm here to to inform the Lady Kagome, that on her eighteenth birthday, she will be blessed with a mate. She must return to her current time to be presented to him. They will immediately begin courting."

Kuro's deep voice entranced Kagome once more. She didn't notice until now, but Kuro's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. Kuro stares into Kagome's eyes and gets lost in the dark depths of them.

'Her eyes are the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. Father was not joking about how beautiful she really is. I feel this pull towards her that I can't explain. I could stare at her for hours.' Thought Kuro.

The two unknown mates were attracted to each other and it wasn't yet time for them to meet. They began to get closer to each as they got more lost in each other's eyes. Kuro pulled Kagome tight against him and moved one of his hands to entangle in her hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kuro and was starting to slowly lean up.

Their eyes closed as the two finally met in a powerful soul jolting kiss. Power erupted all around the area as the pair continued to kiss passionately. Neither noticed when Inuyasha and the rest of the gang entered the area where the bone eaters well was.

Kuro licked Kagome's lips asked for entrance and she moaned as he got full access to her mouth. Kuro's tail wrapped around the two as they couldn't stop. Nothing could stop the two from being connected. All that they could feel were each other and the kiss.

Inuyasha began yelling, but they couldn't hear it. Kuro eventually broke the kiss and Kagome stared into his eyes deeply. On impulse she whispered words that made all demons in the area freeze. Except for Kuro himself.

"Mark me. I don't care if I'm not eighteen and I don't care if you might not be the mate the Kami have chosen for me. I need you more than anyone else. Mark me. Please."

Her pleads for him to mark her were making it impossible for Kuro to stop. So he kissed down her neck, in front of the group that was at a loss for words. Kuro stopped on the spot that was in between her shoulder and neck. It was her most sensitive spot. He licked it and began to let his fangs grow. Kuro growled as more power went around the two. He bit down on the junction and left his teeth there as he growled in approval. His beast was very satisfied. When Kuro let go, he made sure to lick the already healing wounds. He wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was his forever now. No demon, human, nor half demon could take his lovely Kagome. Kagome grew teeth as she too sunk them into the juncture of Kuro's neck.

The two kissed once more and before anything else could happen, the two quickly jumped into the well. Never to be seen again.

Months passed by, and the well stay sealed. Nothing was gonna interfere with the two mates. Nothing.

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. It just came out of no where and I didn't know what to do. I've been trying to update my other stories but I have slight writer's block. Anyways, If you liked this and want a part two, just let me know. Until then, it'll stay a one shot. Peace!


End file.
